Inconsistencies/It's Brawl in the Family
Episode 3 - "It's Brawl in the Family" #Model - Winter Schnee's sword repeatedly switches between being present and absent for the first six minutes of the episode, until she draws it at 6:15. #Model - Qrow throws the decapitated head of the Atlesian Knight towards Winter at 4:35, which lands near the lower edge of the Vale symbol of the courtyard. But on 4:38 it suddenly appears as if it landed on Winter's side of the Vale symbol. At 5:10 the head is then seen on the second axe of the symbol. At 6:47 the head disappears completely from the courtyard. At 9:41 the body and head reappear again, only to completely disappear once again at 9:55 and completely at 10:14. #Model - The AK-200 on the right that was seen aiming at Qrow at 4:46 disappears at 5:08. #Position - At 4:56, Qrow Branwen shoves Weiss Schnee to his left, but in 5:09 Weiss appears to his right. #Position - At 5:01, Winter as well as the four AK-200s that were accompanying her are seen standing outside of the Vale symbol on the school's courtyard, but at 5:09 she is seen standing inside the said symbol, at 5:15 she is seen standing outside of the symbol yet again. #Model - When Qrow arrives, he does not have Harbinger, but it suddenly appears at 6:24 when Winter begins the fight. #Model- At 6:42, the AK-200s Qrow destroyed during his arrival disappear as well as the one which he threw to the side at 6:47. #Model - At 6:44, Winter's sword is nowhere to be seen when she does back handsprings to dodge Qrow's attacks. #Model - At 6:47, the lower left lamppost appears to be transparent, allowing gathered students to be visible through it. #Model - At 7:38, a black T-shaped figure briefly appears on Winter's pelvic area. #Model - At 8:33, Winter is seen wielding her first and second sword at the same while a duplicate copy of her second sword can also be seen in her first sword. It disappears from Winter's first sword at 9:19 when she charges at Qrow. #Model - At 8:34, there is a pure white silhouette with red-orange hair in the background to the right of the sidewalk. #Model - At 8:35, there is a small Nevermore summon on the ground, even though Winter does not begin summoning until 8:38. During the time Winter begins her summoning, this Nevermore gets up and joins the other summoned Nevermores at 8:39. #Model - At 9:04, a second pure white silhouette of a male person is visible in the distance on the right side of the screen. #Model - At 9:25, Qrow's bangs are shown to be down, but at 9:30 they are slicked back again. #Model - At 9:48 to 9:50, Winter disappears when Ironwood asks Qrow as to why he was there and reappeared again on the next scene. #Model - At 9:54, part of the background is improperly layered on top of character models who are supposed to be standing in front of it. One of the character models appears to be glitched in some way where only small portions of it is visible. #Model - At 9:55, Ozpin is shown with his coffee mug, but it disappears at 11:02, only to reappear on his desk at 11:15. #Model- At 11:35, Winter is seen standing to the right side of Ozpin's desk. She then disappears at 11:39, only to reappear in between Ironwood and Qrow at 12:05. #Model - At 12:37, Ironwood is seen leaning on the right side of Ozpin's desk while he is later seen leaning in the middle of it right before he gets up to activate his holograms at 13:16. #Dialogue - At 14:41, Mercury Black states that Qrow "used a scythe" despite Qrow never using his weapon in scythe form during the battle. #Model - Harbinger as well as Winter's weapon both disappear after their owners step foot into Ozpin's office. #Model - Ironwood's Scroll disappears from Ozpin's desk during the whole sequence where he was explaining his plan to the rest of the inner circle, it reappears again once he decides to de-attach it from Ozpin's desk. #Position - At 15:32, an AK-200 is improperly layered with the audience and appears to be floating among the crowd. Image Gallery v3e3 inconsistency winter sword1.png|(1) When Winter arrives, she doesn't have her sword. v3e3 inconsistency winter sword2.png|(1) Now she has her sword v3e3 inconsistency winter sword3.png|(1) Her sword is gone again v3e3 inconsistency winter sword4.png|(1) Sword is back again v3e3 inconsistency winter sword5.png|(1) Sword is gone again v3e3 inconsistency winter sword6.png|(1) Sword is back again v3e3 inconsistency winter sword7.png|(1) Sword is gone again v3e3 inconsistency winter sword8.png|(1) Sword is back again 435_error.png|(2) The head lands near the lower edge of the Vale symbol. 438_error.png|(2) Now it's on Winter's side V3 03 00023.png|(2) Now it's on the second axe of the Vale symbol.(3) The AK-200 from 4:46 disappears here.(4) Weiss is seen to his right even after he shoves her to his left.(5) Winter and the soldiers are seen standing inside the symbol. 647_error.png|(2)(7) The head completely disappears from the courtyard as well as the body which he threw to the side.(9) The lower left lamppost is transparent. 941_error.png|(2)(7) The head as well as the body reappear again... 955_error.png|(2)(7)...only to disappear again 1014_error.png|(2)(7) And was never to be seen again 446_error.png|(3) The AK-200 standing on the right side disappears at 5:08. 501_error.png|(5) Winter and the four AK-200 units are seen standing outside of the symbol. 515_error.png|(5) They are seen outside of the symbol again. v3e3 inconsistency qrow sword1.png|(6) Qrow does not have Harbinger on him v3e3 inconsistency qrow sword2.png|(6) Harbinger appears out of nowhere v3e3 inconsistency winter sword dodge.png|(8) Winter's sword disappears yet again, so she can do gymnastics. V3 03 00044.png|(10) A black T-shaped figure appears on Winter's pelvic area. 833_error.png|(11) Winter is seen wielding both of her swords while her second sword is still inside the first one. 919_error.png|(11) The duplicate of the second sword disappears from the first sword. v3e3 inconsistency winter bird.png|(12)(13) There is a white female silhouette in the background as well as a small Nevermore summon on the ground. v3e3 inconsistency silhouette.png|(14) There is a white male silhouette in the distance. V3e3_inconsistency_qrow_bangs.jpg|(15) Qrow's bangs are down when supposed to be slicked back. 948_error.png|(16) Winter disappears in the split second when Ironwood asks Qrow as to why he was there. v3e3 inconsistency bg overlap.png|(17) Part of the background is layered on top of the people between Winter and Ironwood. V3 03 00075.png|(18) Ozpin is seen with his mug... 1102_error.png|(18) ...which disappears because these three were doing their badass poses...;(22) Harbinger disappears again. V3 03 00078.png|(18)...only to magically transport to his desk;(22) Winter's sword disappears for the last time. 1135_error.png|(19) Winter is seen standing on the right side of Ozpin's desk... 1139_error.png|(19) ...only to disappear here... 1205_error.png|(19) ...and to reappear again but this time, in between Qrow and Ironwood. 1237_error.png|(20) Ironwood is seen on the right side of Ozpin's table. 1316_error.png|(20) He is then seen in the middle of Ozpin's table. v3e3 inconsistency floating ak-200.png|(24) The AK-200 appears to be floating in the audience. Category:Inconsistencies Category:Volume 3